Accident
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: INUKAG. it was an accident...he didn't mean it. he loves her...he didn't mean it...but it happened anyway, and now, he has to deal with it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Title: Accident**

**Type: ficlet/oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Written By: Tenma**

**Beta(s): Holy Pancake and Yoshi09**

**

* * *

**

They say that if you walk into The Red Forest of Inuyasha, you are chancing death.

They say that if you listen deeply in The Red Forest of Inuyasha, you can still hear the screams from the Holy One.

They say that if you look closely in The Red Forest of Inuyasha, you can see the stains of blood that were the by-product of the lone youkai's anger and frustration.

They say that if you search well enough in the Forest of Inuyasha, you might find a shard of the legendary Fang that once belonged to the Hanyou That Is No More.

They tell you is that if you wait long enough, you will witness the horrid events that took place there and be forever trapped in the repetitious flow of fragmented time, only to be fair game for the feared Youkai Inuyasha who still pines for his miko lover.

But they don't talk often of that one. Why?

Because that one's true.

Everywhere. She is everywhere. Everywhere I look, she haunts me. I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't. How could I? I loved her –_ love her. _

I didn't mean it, I didn't know.

It was an accident, I promise.

I could never be so cruel to her.

Could I? Didn't I?

How could I?

…_flashback…_

We finished the jewel. Finally. She smiles, it is directed at Sango, but it still warms me inside. Our quest is over, Naraku gone…will we have a normal life? Together?

She turns to me, hair a-sway, eyes bright, smile joyous. I smile tentatively. I know she cares…she has to…she just has to…she wouldn't lie to me…and I will never lie to her…ever.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice is beautiful…silk on water…my name a gift from her lips…I burn with desire – with love – for her. She opens her palms out to me, an orb, glittering and shining with purity upon her fair skin. Sango and Miroku stand beside her, also smiling at me.

"We think, _we_ know, that you deserve this." She tells me. They stand behind her, reassuring me of their choice.

Feelings rush through me. Strength, pride, and…love? Something akin to that. But whatever it is, I touch the jewel, but I don't quite take it away, my hand pulls back.

It looks so foreign, so innocent. During our travels I couldn't remember what the jewel looked like whole. I could only see an orb, but it wasn't the same, wasn't as awe-inspiring.

And now, here it is, as simple and complex as ever. I reach out to touch it again and I can feel a light breeze in the winds; I am on guard, Kagura? No – she died long ago, her spirit finally free.

I pick up the orb; the whispers of the wind louder, clearer, as if they are tangible people whispering secrets. The others do not seem to notice, it is as if I am imagining things.

The necklace connected to the fluorescent bead tinkles innocently as it slips into my palms. Ancient power tingles in my fingers as I grasp the bead.

Memories flow through, both mine and someone else's. I see Kikyou…now some man whom brings recognition to my mind, yet…I can't quite recall who he is…then there is Kagome…a bright, purifying light and a woman's agony… Shippo runs through my thoughts his face scrunched in a laugh, but there is the blood-curdling scream of a demon in the background, overpowering Shippo's laughs…then there is Miroku, the Kazaana open as he sucks in a herd of demon's there is the calm of cool water in a slow stream…Sango and Kirara…a battle cry and flames…an arrow rushes through my mind, a great purifying light surrounding it…

Pain grips me as more memories force their way into my head, the voices growing louder. They scream at me, telling me to make a wish…to make a wish for power…my grip tightens on Tetsusaiga as I hear Kagome's worried voice…she sounds so distant…

My heart pulses strongly and a small, tiny voice whispers in my ear…_help me_, _please_…it sounds so desperate…so alone…

But the voices come back, stronger than ever…_NO! She is evil you must become full-demon to destroy her, you know you want to Inuyasha…it would make your father proud…your mother would never have to cry ever again…even your brother would accept you…_

I cringe, the pull of temptation is strong, and I can feel Kagome hold me as she sobs. Miroku and Sango kneel next to me, trying to help me…k

…_Please…I don't have much time…please help me…_ the voice whispers to me from my heart, but another voice, the other voice, whispers one sentence into my mind…one tantalizingly persuading sentence…

_If you become a youkai, then Kikyou will not accept you, Inuyasha…and Kagome, heh, Kagome will be yours…all yours…_

My eyes snap open, red bleeding into my vision…the jewel pulses and Kagome is thrown back. The jewel shoots straight to her, imbedding itself into her body through the scar it was forced from.

I try so hard to get up, but the Tetsusaiga is battling my wish to be full youkai, I am pinned to the ground, pain bleeding through every pore in my body.

I can see Kagome, screaming in pain, as the jewel glows deep within her as it implodes with red, tainted light.

Miroku shields a screaming Sango who has tears streaming her cheeks. I see silent tears of anguish run down Miroku's cheeks as well.

Suddenly, Tetsusaiga bursts and shards of my father's legendary fang scatter everywhere, reflecting the red light in spiderweb-like patterns all around us.

I gasp as I rush her to her…I have to make it to her…I have to, I LOVE HER, DAMMIT!

I reach her just in time. She looks at me from her place on the forest floor. She mouths something to me and tears steadily flow down my cheeks. I hold her tight, whispering sweet nothings into her ear…she has to be okay…she has to…

She writhes in pain again, there is one last scream and she is gone.

To this day, I will never know if that was her scream, or if it was my own.

It wasn't my fault…I swear it…

I didn't mean it…not on purpose…

I didn't know…it was a mistake…

It was an accident…it had to be.


End file.
